Mitchell Battle
|genre = Fighting Adventure |modes = Single player Multiplayer |series = Mitchell Van Morgan |platform = Nintendo DS PlayStation Portable PC }} Is A Adventure-Fighting Game developed by Nickelodeon and Dimps. It is published By THQ and Viacom New Media, and finally Distributed By Nick Games only For Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable. This Games' Design Is Mainly Based On Butch Hartman's Danny Phantom Series, It has a very similar gameplay To The Sonic Battle Videogame And The Storyline Takes Place In Raleigh, North Carolina(USA) where Mitchell & His Buddies Discover A Formerly Piece-Of-junk Gadget Driod That Marquessa Built In His Marquessa Land. It was released in December 3, 2004. The remake of this game was rereleased In 2016 on the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita, As Nordic Games republished the game after acquiring THQ in 2013 and then renamed it Mitchell Battle: Director's Cut along with Nickelodeon Interactive Games and Paramount Digital Entertainment. Plot About 4,000 years ago, a sentient weapon called the Gizoid was created by an ancient civilization. After being lost for millennia, the Gizoid was unearthed and researched by Prof. Gerald Marquessadon. It remained dormant for another half century before being discovered by Gerald's grandson, Marquessa. Frustrated at his inability to get the dormant Gizoid to work properly, Marquessa abandoned the Gizoid at Wilmington Beach, North Carolina (United States) where it was discovered by Mitchell Van Morgan. The Gizoid, which Mitchell names Emerl, due to his ability to use the Power Stones and also being able to perfectly copy moves, gets wrapped up in the affairs of Mitchell's friends, allies and rivals. Through his encounters with Gavin, Ebony, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer, Kelly, Scottie and Sarah, Emerl grows and evolves from a soulless robot into a fun-loving mech with lots of personality, gaining more power and gaining more personality with each Chaos Emerald that he earns, as well as the training he receives from Mitchell's friends. But while the gang is having fun raising their new mechanical friend, there are those who recognize Emerl's true power. Now that the Gizoid is working again, Marquessa's got his eye on it and has rebuilt V-102 Bison to track it down, Ebony wants to turn it into a master thief, and Scottie and Sarah senses that, despite their efforts to humanize him, Emerl is still designed and programmed to be a weapon of mass destruction (and he also believes the same for himself). Eventually, Marquessa decides to lure Emerl onto his base (a spaceship with a powerful cannon that can destroy stars) in an effort to get him under his control. The two battle, and Emerl emerges as the victor, but Marquessa manages to overload him with energy, causing Emerl to revert into his original programing and going haywire. More powerful than ever, the Gizoid decides to destroy the world by firing the cannon at Mitchell's world, and the African-American Manga Artist is sent to stop him. The two battle under 30 seconds, and Mitchell wins. Emerl briefly reverts to the friendly robot he was, and finally overloads with energy, bidding farewell to his friends before exploding, leaving the pieces of the Power Stones he acquired behind. Mitchell gets back from the spaceship, and with everyone saddened by their friend's departure, is asked if he believes Emerl is truly gone. However Mitchell tells everyone that they will see him again someday. Gameplay The battles are fought in 3D arenas with up to four players. Each character has a set of attacks and abilities. The majority of attacks are used with B, including the combo (1st, 2nd, and 3rd Attack), Air Attack, Upper Attack (used to knock opponents straight up), Heavy Attack (used to knock opponents away), and Aim Attack (used to pursue an opponent after the Heavy Attack). The A button is used to jump, and the L button lets the player block attacks, or heal damage if the button is held. The playable characters also have unique special moves, the three types being Shot, Power, and Set. Shot moves center around using a projectile to damage the opponent from a distance. Power moves focus on dealing damage quickly in a single move. Trap moves generally involve using a type of bomb to surprise-attack the enemy. However, only a limited number of special moves can be selected. Shot, Power, and Trap must be allocated to three slots: Ground, Air, and Defend. The special move you set to Ground will be used when you press R on the ground. The move you set to Air will be used when you press R in mid-air. The last slot, Defend, has a different function; When a player sets a certain type of special move to Defend, then every time an enemy uses the same type of special move set to Defend to attack, it will automatically be blocked.http://www.viacom.com/gamemini?gameid=m-Game-0000-1819 Each player has two vital stats, a health bar and an Ichikoro Gauge. When health is completely depleted, the player is KO'd and loses one life (in a survival match) or the one who KO'd them gets a point (in a KO match). The Ground, Air, and Defend settings are chosen at the beginning of the match, and every time the player respawns. As a player takes damage, blocks attacks, or heals, the Ichikoro Gauge fills up. When it is full, the next special move the player does will instantly KO anyone it hits. However, if they chose to defend against that type of special, or successfully block, their Ichikoro Gauge will be filled instantly. Players healing damage will also slowly fill up their Ichikoro Gauge, but are still vulnerable to attacks. Characters The main playable characters in the game are Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Martin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Sarah Lynn Meadows, Dusty Riddle, Ebony Nicole Lewis, Valerie Ann Gupton, Scottie Salmon, Devin Nelson, Amber, Marquessa, Genola, V-102 Bison and Wetnik (V-102 Bison and Wetnik are not playable in Story Mode), as well as the original character Colan, whose Skill Copy allows players to teach him different fighting abilities throughout the game. External links * * Category:2005 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PC games Dimps games Category:THQ games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Mitchell Battle Category:3D fighting games Category:Video games with oblique graphics